This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Business users today have a tough time searching data located in multiple back-office information stores as they have to access each of these information stores separately. Related, users can search for the required information only using the search interface offered by each application. Also, some back-office information stores may not even have a global search facility available as part of their client interface, thus, making the task of searching even more arduous. Moreover, after the business user finds all the bits of information through this tedious process, they are still segregated from each other and need to be put together in a summarized form for anyone to be able to analyze them properly. This again may require substantial copy/paste effort from the business users.